A la espera
by dolce'queen
Summary: Llevaba tiempo observándola, estudiando sus movimientos, sus gestos, su todo. Y aunque ella acababa de decirle que no acudiría, ya se había decidido y estaba preparado para pedírselo. OneShot! VkxHr


¡Hola:D

Ya sé que esta no es una pareja tan popular como los Dramiones, por ejemplo, y por lo tanto no está casi explotada. A parte... me hacía gracia xD En fiin... Espero que les guste el One-shot, es primero que escribo y publico en serio, pero aún así yo quiero críticas para mejorar, vale?

**Ya todos sabemos que estos personajes no me pertenecen (¬¬)... son propiedad de JK Rowling y asociados conque a ser posible no me demandeis .**

Os dejo con esto!!

* * *

**A la espera**

Primero siempre la había visto en la biblioteca rodeada de libros y muy concentrada. Pero a la que él aparecía, recogía todo su material y se marchaba frunciendo el ceño con la cabeza alta, como si su presencia le molestara tanto como para no poder soportar estar en la misma habitación, cosa que le estaba empezando a fascinar.

Se había fijado en ella alguna vez en el Gran Comedor, siempre acompañada de Harry Potter y de aquel chico pelirrojo y larguirucho, desayunar tranquilamente escuchando sin demasiada atención la conversación que llevaban sus compañeros de mesa. Se había fijado en que cada mañana a la misma hora levantaba la vista de su tostada, buscando la lechuza que le llevaba la edición de _El Profeta;_ e incluso se había fijado en la manera tan delicada, pero a la vez rutinaria, que tenía de dejar caer el knut dentro de la bolsita del pájaro.

Pero¿quién era aquella chica del pelo parecido a un arbusto castaño? Comenzó a desinteresarse por ella hasta la tarde de la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando la vio entrar en la tienda, a escondidas, para colgársele del cuello al tal Potter, se sorprendió a si mismo frunciendo el ceño más que de costumbre y sintiendo una presión desconocida en el pecho.

Sí, definitivamente a partir de aquella tarde de martes empezó a _sentir_ algo diferente por aquella chica.

Decidió acudir mucho más a la biblioteca, donde sabía que la iba a encontrar, y aunque ella se marchaba al poco rato de que él llegaba, había llegado a la conclusión de que era más por el grupo de chicas que le perseguían que por él mismo.

Tenía que idear una forma en la que poder acudir a la biblioteca sin ir rodeado de un murmullo de risitas i murmullos constantes para poder dirigirse a ella. Así que aquella tarde de jueves no bajó a comer sino que fue directamente a la biblioteca, teniendo cura de no ser perseguido, se escondió en uno de los pasillos de la sección de Adivinación (pues sabía era la más desierta de todas ya que sus estudiantes preferían inventarse las cosas antes que consultarlas) y esperó pacientemente a que ella pasara por el pasillo principal de la biblioteca buscando algún libro necesario para sus deberes.

Y así fue. Después de tres horas, treinta y siete minutos y 45 segundos, la vio pasear tranquilamente por el pasillo entre sección y sección con el paso decidido y una agenda en la mano. Y aunque se le había dormido el trasero y tenía las piernas entumecidas, se levantó con rapidez y se acercó al corredor para poder observarla más de cerca. Sabía que no era la chica más guapa de Hogwarts, pero él tampoco era el mejor de Dumstrang; era famoso, sí, y por eso lo seguían sin tregua, pero no era el más guapo ni de lejos. Tenía las cejas demasiado pobladas, la nariz demasiado grande y curva y el rostro demasiado hosco, que hacía que pareciera que se pasaba el día de un humor de perros.

Y justo cuando iba a salir de su escondite para dirigirle, de una vez por todas, la palabra a la gryffindor, una voz chillona llegó a sus oídos haciéndole eco por toda la cabeza.

- ¿Hemos mirado ya en esta planta? – Dijo la voz chillona, claramente de adolescente de hormonas revueltas, recibiendo como respuesta el eco de una negación.- ¡Vayamos a ver, no debe estar muy lejos!

Volvió a agazaparse entre las sombras que producían aquellas estanterías y esperó. Esperó tanto que se le volvió a adormecer el trasero, se le volvieron a entumecer las piernas y se quedó dormido hasta que un agudo grito lo despertó de un sobresalto.

- ¡Está aquí¡Está aquí! – Siguió chillando pegando pequeños botes de emoción.- ¡Lo he encontrado!

Salió disparado de entre los estantes, recorrió la fila de mesa, no sin antes reparar en la cara de desaprobación y enfado que el motivo de su adormecimiento de trasero le dedicaba, y salió de la biblioteca tan rápido como sus agarrotadas piernas le permitieron.

Volvió a repetir la misma estrategia día tras día, esperando el momento justo para acercarse a ella y hablarle. Incluso había ido variando de sección con la esperanza de coincidir en el mismo pasadizo de estantes, así por lo menos no se sentiría tanto como un desequilibrado por andar espiando a una chica que, según calculó, no podría tener más de quince años, dieciséis a mucho pedir. Pero nunca conseguía coincidir: cuando se escondía en Pociones, ella se dirigía a Encantamientos; cuando se escondía en Encantamientos, ella buscaba en Runas Antiguas. Definitivamente aquello no era lo suyo. ¡Ni siquiera estaba pensando en como descifrar el maldito huevo que solo chirriaba como si estuvieran matando a alguien en cuanto lo abría!

Pero finalmente, una mañana de principios de diciembre consiguió coincidir.

Aquella mañana de sábado se había levantado temprano, y aunque sabía que los fines de semana no solía acudir a su _encuentro_, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca del castillo. Hacía tantos días que se pasaba las tardes y los ratos libres sentado en el suelo de alguna de las secciones, que hasta le había cogido el tranquillo y ya ni su trasero ni sus piernas se resentían tanto al paso de las horas. Pero para su sorpresa, al entrar, se la encontró saludando con una sonrisa amable a la bibliotecaria detrás de una montaña de libros. Se apresuró a alcanzarla aprovechando que su séquito de _acosadoras_ no se había levantado aún, y finalmente lo hizo, le habló.

- Buenos días.- Dijo procurando parecer lo menos ceñudo posible intentado mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas, muy nerviosa, pero de las mejores.

Vio como ella intentaba girar sobre ella misma bajo el peso de la torre de libros que llevaba en los brazos al escuchar el saludo, así que, mostrando toda su caballerosidad, cogió la pila de libros que la chica sujetaba facilitándole la faena. Cuando los cogió y pudo observar su rostro a menos de dos metros, tal y como solía mirarla des de su escondite habitual, sintió un escalofrío que le erizó los pelos de la nuca.

- Hola… - Dijo Hermione ahogando una exclamación de sorpresa pero sin intentar disimular levantamiento de cejas en señal de asombro.- Quiero decir… buenos días a ti también.

- Soy Víktor Krum.- Dijo una vez había dejado el montón de libros encima de una de las mesas.

- Sí, ya sé quien eres.- Dijo todavía sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando.- Soy…-Dudó.- Hermione Granger.

- Encantado, _Ez…miope_.- Se sentía absolutamente estúpido pronunciando aquel nombre que se parecía tanto como un gusarajo a un gato, al que ella acababa de decir. Pero se alivió cuando ella arrugó la nariz con comprensión.

- Es Her… mio…ne.- Dijo, esta vez, más despacio para que intentara pronunciar con ella.

- Herr… mio… ne.- Dijo sintiéndose más patán todavía repitiendo con cara de bobo lo que ella silabeaba.

- Tranquilo, ya te saldrá. – Dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

Le agradeció mentalmente no seguir intentado pronunciar correctamente su nombre, porque realmente se sentía como el ser mas idiota del mundo. Pasaron media mañana charlando, y agradeciendo que la biblioteca estuviera desierta los sábados, con entusiasmo moderado bajo la recriminatoria mirada de la bibliotecaria, y al final Víktor consiguió desviar la conversación hacia el tema _Baile de Navidad_.

- Y…- Empezó dubitativo con miedo de meter la pata después de pasar un rato tan agradable.- ¿Y ya tienes _parreja parra _el Baile de Navidad?

- No.- Dijo con algo parecido a tristeza en los ojos.- Y, sinceramente, dudo mucho que alguien me lo pida. Es más, creo que no iré.

- ¿_Porr _qué? – Preguntó Víktor un poco desilusionado ante la expectativa de que ella no acudiría al evento.

- No soy de lo más popular del colegio¿sabes? Y encima, creo que ni mis propios amigos sehan parado a pensar que yo soy una chica.

- Oh… yo… bueno…- Dijo rascándose la nuca con aire distraído.- Había pensado… yo… Todo este tiempo que he estado viniendo a la biblioteca no ha sido _porrque _me guste _leerr. _Yo… bueno… solo _querría hablarr_ contigo, Her… mio… ne.- Dijo esforzándose al máximo para decir con la mayor decencia posible su nombre.

La vio ponerse totalmente colorada mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos, que se habían empezado a retorcer con nerviosismo. Y ese era su momento. Llevaba tiempo observándola, estudiando sus movimientos, sus gestos, su _todo_. Y aunque ella acababa de decirle que no acudiría, ya se había decidido y estaba preparado para pedírselo.

- ¿Te… te _gustaría_ _venir_ conmigo al Baile? – Dijo evitando pronunciar otra vez el nombre de la chica para no hacer el ridículo en aquel momento.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamó Hermione levantando la vista inmediatamente sonrojándose más todavía, sonrió.- Me encantaría, Víktor.

Acordaron verse otra mañana… u otra tarde... no estaba seguro, en aquel momento se sintió tan pletórico que su cerebro dejó de funcionar, para acordar el momento en el que pasaría a recogerla. Pero eso, ya es parte de otra historia.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!! 

¿Qué tal les fue leyendo? He intentado escribir a Víktor y Hermione lo más IC posible, pero no estoy segura de que me haya salido bien... :S

¿Me harían el favor de decirme su opinion dándole a _Go!_ que tienen un poquito más abajo? Sí, sí, eso azul de la izquierda.

Si llegaron a leer hasta aquí... muchisimas gracias. Si no llegaron... ¡da igual! Gracias de todas formas xD

dolce'queen


End file.
